Care Of The Sick
by PyrroLou
Summary: RonaldxGrell. A carefree Ronald Knox forgets his scarf at home, and has to take the consequences. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji._

 _So, I wanted some Kuroshitsuji sickness, preferably from a_ Shinigami _. So I started googling, and I came across one of my own stories! This made me so happy that I decided to upload this tonight. It's not like I hadn't uploaded it otherwise, but then I would have probably waited a little longer, because laziness;) but here it is, earlier than I had expected! And I know the cover isn't that amazing, but I was in a rush to get this online… Enjoy a sick Ronald!_

 _Warning: RonaldxGrell. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned._

Ronald was finishing the last bits of paperwork in his office. It was nearly time for him to stop working, and, him being against overtime, wanted to finish as soon as possible. It was an extremely cold day in January, and he had been shivering and his teeth had been chattering all day during his assignments, because he had forgotten his scarf at home. He had had a very busy day with a lot of assignments and paperwork, so Ronald had worked really hard to get it all finished in time. He sighed as he finished his last report and got up from his chair, grabbing his Death Scythe as he made his way over to the door, his report in one hand, Death Scythe in the other, whistling a happy tune while he made his way to mister Spears' office to hand him his work for the day.

As he was standing in front of mister Spears' office, Ronald suddenly felt an itch in his throat. Trying to get rid of it, Ronald cleared his throat. It didn't help. Ronald softly coughed in the crook of his elbow. Had he just coughed? Why had he just coughed? Ronald was quite surprised. Probably just a little dusty in here, he thought. But as he entered mister Spears' office, he knew that wasn't the case. William would never allow the Department to be "a little dusty".

'Thank you,' mister Spears said as Ronald entered his office and put his reports on William's desk. 'Knox,' he said as Ronald had already attempted to leave his office. 'What was that?'

'What was what, sir?' Ronald asked confused.

'You coughed.'

'I…I just… I chocked a little, that was all.'

'Ah. I saw you outside today without your scarf. You should take care of yourself better, Ronald. We're understaffed as it is. We don't need another incapable _Shinigami_.'

'Yes, sir. Have a good day.' Ronald left the office quickly, not even giving William the chance to react. Why would William care about him coughing? It was just a little itch. Nothing to worry about, Ronald thought as he put on his coat and exited the office.

 **/\/\/\/\**

His throat felt like it was on fire. Ronald coughed. He had been coughing all morning, ever since the moment he had woken up. What was more, he was extremely hoarse and could barely talk. But if he'd stay home, William would skin him. Ronald had attempted to sooth his throat with cold water. It helped a little, but not for long. Now he was on his way to the office, in his coat and scarf. Ronald sighed and coughed again. He had a meeting later this morning. Everyone was probably going to laugh at him, since he sounded like an extremely hoarse mouse. But he was going to give it his best shot.

Ronald cleared his throat and entered the office building, trying to avoid talking to anyone. He nearly rushed towards his office. He would find his scheme there, and hopefully, he had a lot of single assignments planned, and no double or team assignments, just like yesterday. Or a lot of time to do paperwork. He could probably avoid talking by growling at everyone, like mister Spears did if mister Sutcliff was bothering him again.

But Ronald wasn't given much rest, as his scheme wasn't on his desk like it normally was. To make things worse, mister Spears came in almost immediately after him.

'Knox,' William said. Ronald, who quickly pretended to be looking for something in one of the drawers of his desk, looked up at him, hoping a surprised look would be a decent answer. Apparently it was. 'The printers were delayed. Here's your scheme.' Mister Spears handed Ronald his scheme. Ronald knew he had to say something now, so he inaudibly cleared his throat and said: 'Thank you.' It sounded incredibly hoarse and those two words had hurt his throat immensely, but it was louder than any other sound he had produced today, apart from coughing. Mister Spears examined him carefully, which made Ronald feel a little uncomfortable, but apparently William didn't have enough reasons to say anything else. He turned around and left Ronald's office. Ronald sighed in relief and coughed a few times. He'd get some cold water later on, to soothe his throat a bit more. Now he first had to check his scheme. Ronald groaned.

Apart from the meeting, which was around half past eleven AM, there was only one assignment planned for him that day, a double assignment with mister Sutcliff, around half past five PM, near the end of his shift for that day. That meant he would have to suffer through the entire day. He was quite glad that he would do the assignment with mister Sutcliff, because he'd probably talk enough for both of them, but he would have to chat to colleagues all day without any excuse to get away. Ronald coughed and started doing paperwork.

 **/\/\/\/\**

'Hey, Ronald, do you want some coffee?' Eric asked. The blond _Shinigami_ had just entered Ronald's office.

'Sure,' Ronald creaked. His throat was killing him a bit less, thanks to the glass of cold water on his desk. But it didn't change the fact that he was still extremely hoarse.

'Whoa, dude, are you okay?' Eric asked concerned.

'Yeah, and also, William would skin me if I'd stay home for somethin' small like this. _*cough* *cough*'_

'Don't strain your voice more than absolutely necessary, Ron. You sound absolutely horrible. How're you going to attend to the meeting?'

'I'm just goin' to suffer through it.'

'Hope your throat's better soon. I'm guessing you want your coffee black, as usual?' Ronald nodded and coughed. Eric left the office. Ronald sipped the last bit of his cold water, cleared his throat and went back to work. About ten minutes later, Alan walked in with a cup in his hands.

'Hi, Ronald,' Alan said. 'Eric was called away, there was a fight with a demon and William told him to be the reinforcement. But before he left, he asked me to bring you some chamomile tea.' Alan put the cup of chamomile tea on Ronald's desk. 'I don't know why. He said it would be good for you.'

'Thanks, Alan,' Ronald squeaked. 'I appre… _*cough* *cough*_ …appreciate it.'

'Whoa,' Alan said surprised. 'Now I understand the tea. What happened to your voice?'

'I know, I sound horrible. Heard that from Eric as well. Nothing special. _*cough*_ Just lost my voice a little.'

'Ah. Well, here's your tea. I hope it helps a little. Don't forget the meeting, it's in half an hour.'

'Half an hour? I thought it was at 11.30! _*cough* *cough*_ ' Ronald had a coughing fit.

'Calm down, Ronald. It was only moved to 10.30. I hope you don't have anything else planned on that moment.'

' _*cough*_ No, I don't.'

'Good. Now drink your tea, don't say anything. I'll see you at the meeting.' Alan left his office. Ronald sighed and sat down. His throat definitely felt worse than before. He sipped his tea and sighed. The tea softened his throat better than the water. Ronald went back to work, coughing and sometimes sipping his tea.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Ronald left the meeting room after the assembly. He quickly went back to his office, not giving anyone the chance to talk to him. He hadn't said anything the entire meeting, but he had resisted the lurch to cough for as long as the meeting lasted, which was about thirty minutes.

Ronald was about to enter his office, when William's voice stopped him.

'Knox,' William said. He was walking towards him from the other end of the corridor. 'Have you finished your reports yet?'

'Almost sir,' Ronald creaked.

'Finish them today, will you.'

'On it, sir.'

'Knox.' William looked him in the eye. But his normally so strict gaze was now a bit softer. 'What happened to your voice?'

'I lost it, sir.' Every single word hurt him more. Ronald oppressed a coughing fit. William remained quiet for a while.

'Will you be alright, Knox?' William asked as the silence had gotten quite awkward.

'Y…Yes, sir.'

'Good.' William turned around and walked away. Ronald quickly entered his office and started coughing.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Ronald was leaning on his Scythe, waiting for mister Sutcliff on the rooftops. His throat was even worse than before (Ronald didn't even think that was possible) and he could now barely talk, which wasn't very convenient while running over rooftops at top speed, the wind howling in your ears.

'Well, hello, Ronald,' Grell said. The flamboyant red _Shinigami_ had just arrived, Death Scythe in his hand. 'Ready for the reaping? We're supposed to reap several souls at a bakery in a couple of minutes; the son of the baker accidentally put the house on fire.'

'I'm ready,' Ronald whispered hoarsely and coughed, glad his shift was almost over so that he could go home and feel wretched.

'Ron, are you alright?' Grell asked. 'Have you heard yourself?'

'No. That's _*cough* *cough*_ probably the problem.'

'Your voice is almost completely gone.'

'I know.' Ronald shivered. 'Let's just reap those souls and be done with it, mister Sutcliff. I don't _*cough*_ do overtime.'

'Good idea. Let's go.' Grell ran off, jumping from roof to roof, chainsaw in his hand and his red hair wavering behind him. Ronald followed him.

 **/\/\/\/\**

'Well, good evening, mister Knox. I've still got some…business to sort out,' Grell said as he departed from him. Ronald waved at him. He could've sworn Grell's office was the other way. Either Grell had moved his office, or he was on his way to William. To be honest, Ronald didn't think he wanted to know any details.

He shivered. Strange, he thought. Probably just my body adjusting itself to the room temperature here, instead of those crazy cold temperatures outside. Ronald shrugged and walked towards his office.

Re-reading his last report before handing it in, Ronald walked towards the memo inbox of mister Spears. Although he'd probably still be at work for a while, William probably didn't want anyone interfering with whatever he was doing, and Ronald knew he would check his memo box every few hours, so he would find it then. And this way Ronald didn't have to strain his throat even more.

Ronald put on his coat and coughed as he made his way to the exit. He wondered how this could have happened. Hopefully he would be better tomorrow. As he exited the building, Ronald put up the collar of his coat against the wind, but still shivered.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Ronald felt absolutely horrible, even worse than before. He hadn't slept at all last night, because he had been coughing all the time, and it seemed like it was freezing in his bedroom, no matter what he did. In the morning he found out that he had been perspiring quite a lot, and that his voice was almost completely gone. His throat was red and sore, and even breathing hurt him. Due to the fact that he felt like overcooked spaghetti in the morning, it took longer than expected to get dressed, so that he didn't have any time to eat breakfast. Not that he was hungry. Ronald was tired and sick, but still had to finish some business at the office, so he grabbed his coat and Scythe, and made his way to the office.

 **/\/\/\/\**

'Ronald, have you looked in the mirror this morning? You look horrible! Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look so pale,' Alan said. Ronald was sitting at his desk, fighting to keep his eyes open whilst reading through his report.

'I'm _*cough* *cough*_ just fine _*cough*_ , Alan,' Ronald managed to squeak. 'I can't _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ stay home because of a _*cough* *cough*_ so… _*cough*_ sore throat.' Ronald had a coughing fit. He felt as if he was about to expectorate his lungs.

'Ron, stop talking, you sound as if you're trying to tear your lungs out of your body,' Alan said. 'Shall I get you some chamomile tea again?'

Ronald grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote "PLEASE" on it. Alan smirked and walked out of his office. Ronald coughed and shivered. All he wanted was to sleep. But he couldn't. He went back to work with that in mind.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Grell entered Ronald's office and saw that Ronald was in quite a sorry state. Ronald admitted he looked pretty bad, his throat was red and swollen, his eyes teary because of the pain, and he was very pale.

Grell walked towards him without saying anything, squatted next to Ronald's seat, and put one hand on Ronald's forehead.

'Knox, you're going home. You're burning up. We have to tell William you're not working today.' Grell grabbed his arm and lead him towards the door. Ronald didn't have enough force to stop him.

'Mister Sutcliff! Let go! _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ I am capable of workin' today! Oi! _*cough*_ Let go of me! _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ '

'Alan told me you seemed ill, but I didn't know it was this bad,' Grell muttered. 'Why are you even in the office today? You should be in bed!' They arrived at William's office and entered it.

William looked up from his work. Grell grabbed a nearby chair and put Ronald on it.

'Ronald isn't working today, William,' Grell said. 'I don't know why he's even here now. He should be at home, in his bed, resting.'

'We're under… _*cough* *cough*_ …understaffed. I didn't want to _*cough* *cough*_ give anyone _*cough*_ any more _*cough*_ trouble,' Ronald creaked.

'Knox,' William said. He stood up from his chair. 'Go home. I don't want you infecting the other _Shinigami_.'

' _*cough*_ Yes, sir!' Ronald stood up from his chair, wobbling a little because he was so tired. He exited the office, but he could have sworn that he heard mister Sutcliff yelling something at William about pressurizing the younger _Shinigami_ too much. Ronald smirked and walked towards his office to grab his coat.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Ronald woke up and saw that mister Sutcliff was on a chair next to his bed reading a book. After Ronald had returned home on his own, he had immediately collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change into his nightwear or even put a blanket on himself. Now he was lying in his bed in his nightwear, two blankets covering him.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 5PM. He had slept for at least six hours.

'Ah,' Grell said. 'You're awake.'

'Apparently,' Ronald whispered and coughed a couple of times. He swallowed and winced a little because it hurt.

'How are you feeling?' Grell asked. 'Do you need anything?'

'I'm _*cough* *cough*_ a little weak, but _*cough* *cough*_ apart from _*cough*_ that I'm quite okay. _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ I'd love some tea, please. _*cough*_ '

'On it,' Grell said and left the room.

Ronald closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep. He was already halfway to dreamland when mister Sutcliff suddenly interrupted.

'Ron…I've got your tea.' Grell made his way over to Ronald's bed with a cup in his hands, walking a bit slower than usual, making sure not to spill any tea.

'There you go,' Grell said as he put the tea on the bedside table. Ronald sat up slowly. He sipped the tea as Grell put his hand on his forehead.

'I'm worried, Ronald,' Grell said after a while. 'The fever together with you coughing so much… I think…I think we should go to a doctor.'

Hearing that, Ronald nearly choked in his tea. He coughed a few times because of that, but those coughs caused him to cough even more. He was coughing for a good three minutes before he finally laid down again. He put the now nearly empty cup on his nightstand. His ribs were really sore from all the pressure of the coughing.

'Ronald,' Grell continued. 'I'm calling a doctor. I hate to see you like this. I'll be right back.' Grell stood up and walked out. Ronald didn't try to stop him, he was feeling too miserable to respond. Ronald shifted into a more comfortable position before falling asleep.

 **/\/\/\/\**

'Throat infection,' the doctor said. Ronald was sitting up in his bed. The doctor had just examined his throat.

Grell reeled off something that sounded like a bird that was being squashed after hearing this news. He was sitting in the corner of the room. The doctor had put him there, because he had been keeping him from doing his job properly. Grell had even tried to kick the doctor out after he had inspected the throat of the sick _Shinigami_ , which had made him cough, and so, according to Grell, the doctor had indirectly hurt Ronald a little that way. Ronald said he was fine, but Grell hadn't believed him. The doctor had threatened to go away and not give Ronald any medicine if Grell wouldn't stop. That was why Grell was forcing himself to remain in the corner of the room.

'I'd recommend getting a lot of proper rest,' the doctor said. 'I'll give you something against the infection and the coughing. Here's what you'll need to get at the pharmacy.' The doctor handed Ronald a note with the names of the medicine he needed. 'Let someone else get them today. You have to rest properly, that's most important. If your situation grows worse or if you remain ill for a longer period of time, just phone me again, alright?' Ronald nodded to make clear that he understood. 'Good. Well, cheerio, mister Knox!' The doctor stood up from the chair next to Ronald's bed. Grell showed him out.

'I'll go and get your medicine immediately,' Grell said once he came in again. 'You better be sleeping when I come back!' He pointed his finger at Ronald and then winked. Ronald put his thumb up and coughed, wincing slightly because of the pain. As Grell closed the door of the bedroom behind him, Ronald closed his eyes.

 **/\/\/\/\**

'I'm not _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ really _*cough*_ hungry, mister _*cough* *cough*_ Sutcliff,' Ronald said. He didn't want to eat, because it would probably hurt his already sore throat.

'You have to eat something, Ronald,' Grell said. 'Otherwise you'll starve. You need to take your medicine anyways. I know swallowing hurts, Ronald. What if I just give you something soft and cold, like yoghurt?'

'That should _*cough* *cough*_ be alright,' Ronald said. He _was_ kind of hungry… He had a sudden coughing fit. His throat was really bugging him right now; it felt as if someone was pricking it with hundreds of pins. He was still quite feverish, too, but that was slowly getting better. He was hoping that the medicine would get him back on his feet faster. He coughed again as Grell entered the room with the yoghurt and Ronald's medicine.

'Hey Ronald,' Grell said. 'Here you go.' Grell sat down next to him on his bed and handed him the yoghurt and the medicine. They sat there for a while, looking at each other, the yoghurt and the medicine on the nightstand, waiting to fulfil their purposes.

According to Ronald, Grell seemed different. Instead of the bubbly, flamboyant, sometimes hyperactive reaper he naturally was, Grell actually seemed concerned. Was he…worried about him?

Grell put his hand on Ronald's forehead. 'Oh dear,' he said. 'Your fever hasn't gone down much yet.'

'Mister Sut… _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ …Sutcliff…are you okay?' Ronald asked, Grell's hand still on his forehead. He looked him in the eyes, those bright green eyes. As Grell pulled him closer, Ronald didn't resist, not even when he could feel mister Sutcliff's breath on his face.

Their kiss was warm and passionate. Ronald wished that this moment would last forever. The warm lips of his red-headed superior on his own…he had kissed many girls, but none of those kisses could ever beat this. A warm feeling spread through his body, his brain stopped functioning and all that he could think of at that point was that one passionate kiss…

A nagging feeling popped up in the back of his head. Ronald couldn't ignore it, so he groaned from the inside and pulled back.

'Sorry, mister _*cough* *cough*_ Sutcliff, but I _*cough* *cough*_ don't want to _*cough*_ get you sick, too,' he said.

'You're so kind and considerate, Ronald,' Grell said. 'But, at the moment, I don't care.' And Ronald found himself not caring either as the red-headed reaper kissed him again.

 _Fun fact, I actually started writing this before Crimson Sickness, but halfway I suddenly felt the urge to write a sickfic about Grell and Crimson Sickness happened. I decided to continue this, and it has been finished for quite some time now, I just never uploaded it;) I'm working on a lot of other fanfictions right now as well, so look out for those ;P Please give me your opinion! Reviews make me happy, and a happy author writes more;) Cheerio!_


End file.
